


A Berena collection

by idektvshows



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idektvshows/pseuds/idektvshows
Summary: A collection of berena fics/oneshots/drabbles/ficlets





	A Berena collection

**Author's Note:**

> First berena fic I’ve written in well over a year (as posted on Tumblr too) and first one of this collection! Hope you enjoy.

 

“You got us into this situation”

 

 

“No signal!” Serena groaned, slapping her hand and phone against her thigh in irritation and turned around to stare disapprovingly in Bernie’s direction. Bernie was amused, she was leaning comfortably against the car, her head slightly down avoiding Serena’s eye-line in an attempt to conceal how hilarious she found their situation. Her tongue was against her cheek as she laughed inwardly, but after a few moments of being caught up in her amusement, she began to feel Serena stare daggers at her.

“Its not all bad” she muttered quietly, thinking about how they went down the wrong country road about an hour ago and had been lost ever since. Her curls bouncing loosely above her shoulders as she shook her head ever so slightly at the fond memory of Serena raging in the car.

“Pardon?” Serena enquired, knowing full well what her girlfriend had just said. She arched her eyebrow in response to how casual Bernie was about their predicament and swaggered over to the car.

“I said” Bernie huffed when Serena was in touching distance, she unfolded her arms and grabbed the lapels of the brunettes jacket, pulling her girlfriend flush against her, her hands coming to rest on her lower back. “Its not all bad” she whispered, her eyes never leaving Serena’s. Enjoying the close proximity, they both observed and noted the sexual tension growing palpably in the air between them.

“No?” Serena questioned indignantly, her voice turning into a hum, a salacious smile forming as Bernie gave her a suggestive look. “Well then” she leaned into her, teasing her strength and willpower. “You got us into this situation, you can get us out of it” she challenged, grazing her lips against the shell of the blondes ear, her eyes watching Bernie closely to see for her reaction.

“Ok” Bernie murmured, her mouth dry as the brunette shifted back to her position, “I will sort this” she promised as her hand caressed the brunettes cheek delicately. “But first” she smiled as she brought their lips together in a soft kiss but slow kiss.


End file.
